


Misconception

by Lene3161



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: (For James anyway), Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Gossip, M/M, lack of trust, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: Somehow, the entirety of MI6 thought Q cheated on Bond. Q really, really wanted to give whoever started the rumour a good thumping. A rarity-he usually just wanted to ruin their credit score.But it's fine(it's not). Things change, people leave, Q will deal with that.Until he couldn’t.





	Misconception

Q was, for once, in an excellent mood, one that not even James' absence on his side of the bed could dampen. He had finished a new experiment yesterday on a type of textile that could withstand a high amount of damage, and had plans to make it into a suit for James. An intern had become a fully-fledged member of Q-Branch and today would be her first day helping everyone out with classified material. He couldn't wait to see it, it would be a beautiful picture. He ate breakfast, fed his cats, showered and left for MI6.

But as soon as he entered MI6, he was confronted with disgusted whispers and hateful looks. Bewildered, he stared at everyone around him. Why were they being so hostile? He hadn't done anything wrong, yet everybody was looking at him as though he had just tossed a basket of kittens into an incinerator. It reminded him far too much of fifth form. Resolving not to lose his head and start shouting questions, he hurried to Q-Branch where everything always made sense.

Unfortunately, Q-Branch was even worse. His minions didn't only look disgusted, they also looked betrayed and disappointed. Eve suddenly appeared among his minions and marched up to him. She looked murderous.

 

She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him so hard that his teeth chattered together. “What the fuck were you thinking, Q?” She hissed. “What possessed you to betray James like that?”

 

Betray? What on earth was going on?

 

“What are you talking about, Eve?”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Q. Andrew. We all know what you did.”

 

“What does this have to do with Andrew?”

 

“Your affair with Andrew, dammit!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Oh don’t act dumb, Q. Everyone’s heard of how you went with him and spent the night together.”

 

“What kind of man do you take me for, Eve? I would never do that!”

 

“Everyone knows Andrew is head over heels in love with you, Q. And we know you admire him, too.”

 

“Yes, I admire him! He’s good at coding, he’s an amazing engineer and a great friend. But I would never cheat on anyone, Eve!”

 

Eve shook her head before releasing him and leaving his branch. Q could only stare stupidly after her.

 

Sensing his minions’ stares, he hurriedly grasped for control and shouted for them to go back to work. Most of them obeyed, but he noticed some simply glared at him and started whispering. Not really in the mood to corral tensions he went into his office and locked the door. He sat on his sofa and buried his face in his hands. He noticed that he was shuddering all over.

 

The entirety of MI6 thought he cheated on James with Andrew. Why? Who started this blasted rumour? And did James believe it? Q almost wanted to slap himself, of course he did. James had been burned too many times not to. He needed to explain that it was all a lie; a dirty, stupid lie. But why would someone spread it? What was their motive? What would they get from James and him breaking up?

 

Q started to plan out what he was going to do. First, find James. Explain to him that an idiot thought to drive a wedge between them for whatever reason. Second, find that idiot and make them regret ever being born. Third-figure out a way for this to never happen again.

 

Unknown to Q, Minion #71 smirked behind his cup of coffee. 

 


End file.
